Story of Evil: Daughter of White
by Deathryu
Summary: Daughter of White in words. I had to cut it short though, it was simply too long for me to pass it off as an essay *sniggers* Anyways, hope you likey!


A/N: Yep here you go people, remember that I had to bend the story so it fits in 7 essays, so it doesn't adhere strictly to the Evilious Chronicles, though it does follow the main gist of it ;)

I don't own the song~

Happy reading~

* * *

Daughter of White

Sorry for being alive. I know I wasn't meant to be born here, I know I don't belong. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, I know I don't deserve it. Thank you.

Once again I found myself reciting this meaningless string of words. I don't know why I think this why, but I have for as long as I can remember. I don't know where I come from, which was fine since I don't know where I am going. One thing I do know, I'm definitely not from 'around here'. That is, I don't come from this country. Why you ask, because of my hair. Specifically, because of the colour of my hair.

This is a thriving city, the capital of the Country of Green. It's rather obvious, actually. What with the green everywhere, green tables, deep green windowsills, lime green walls, sea-green dresses, bright green coats etcetera. Everything was green, trees at every green corner of the pavement, people dressed in every shade of green imaginable. The greatest success achievable in this town was to discover a shade of green not yet seen by the citizens. Even their hair is green; you get what I'm getting at?

The problem was – is, – my hair is white. I don't know why, I was born with it. I don't know how I came to be here, but I am here now. I work as a maid, but my responsibilities are that of a slave's. I dare not even walk on the street in bright daylight, painfully aware of how obviously white stands out against green. But it's alright now, it's midnight, no one would still be out on the streets. I walked to my favorite tree, I prayed there every day. Every day, I prayed for the same thing, to have a friend. I don't mean those 'friends' that you greet and chat for two minutes on the street before leaving feeling like it made no difference in your life, I meant friends that would treat you like family, friends that would dry your hair for you after you shower, friends that you would do the same for.

I felt my heart beat slightly faster as I walk forwards, hoping my prayers had been answered. Two more steps. I felt my heart stop. That was when I saw her. She was lying on the ground, emerald hair spread out on the ground. The shade of her hair was like nothing I had seen before, like the sea when it glittered in the summer sun, like the lush green forest at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, like the leaves of the tree looming over her, like the grass beneath her. It was like all the shades of green that I knew and loved, yet like nothing I had ever seen. I knew she was there to meet me, I just knew in my heart that she was the answer to all my prayers. I dropped to my knees, thanking the tree with all my heart and soul. Then I carried her back to my room.

When I awoke the next morning, I saw her staring at me with her big unblinking eyes. Her expression was one of joy and tender love, like what I would have looked like when gazing at my own sister if I had one. I smiled softly, "What would you like for breakfast?"

She stared blankly at me, not comprehending what I was saying. Then I understood, understood why she was lying all alone in the forest even though her hair was the most exquisite shade of green I had ever seen. She was just like me, abandoned by everyone else around her. I couldn't help myself and gave her a hug. To my surprise and comfort, she did not pull away, but instead hugged me close as well and started stroking my back comfortingly. I patted her to let her know I was fine. And thus we began our life together.

We both decided to move to the Country of Blue over the sea. The people were friendlier; they cared lesser about our appearance, which was fresh to me, being so used to the People of Green. One day, the girl came back to me with a ring on her finger, I asked her where did she get it, still wearing that innocent smile, she pointed over to a retreating figure with electric blue hair, it was the prince. I was at a loss at what to feel. Should I be happy that someone found her? Should I be worried whether that person understood her? Should I be sad that someone would be taking her away? The worst one of all, should I be angry that I was the last to find out?

That night, she was killed. In the same garden we were in that day, I found her mangled body next to an electric blue salvia. You must have missed him. As I hugged your cold body to my chest, I saw a retreating figure in the distance. It was a young man in servant's clothing, with sunshine blonde hair. I close my eyes and wept.

I ran away immediately, fearing the wrath of the prince with electric blue hair when he returned to find you. I ran away, back to the Country of Green where I dedicated my life to mourning you. I stayed at a church next to the sea. I had another tree to pray to now. The tree hanging in front of the stained glass. There, I received news that the daughter of evil, the queen of the Country of Yellow was dead. I also heard rumours of how you killed for her jealousy, at this, my heart burned with anger like no other, with the heat of white-hot metal. Yet there was naught I could do, for the queen was already dead. So I did was to pray the same prayer that I used to, but now in front of a different tree.

Two weeks later, I found a girl. She looked to be barely fifteen, lying in the water, pieces of what seemed to be a small raft next to her. I felt my heart stop, just like how it did when I found you. She must be the true answer to my prayers. I hugged her close, kissing her dirty blonde hair as I cried.

I carried the girl back to my room. When I awoke the next morning, she wasn't anywhere in sight. Fearing I had lost her, I ran out in desperation to find her attempting to cook something … unrecognizable.

"What are you doing?" I asked kindly.

"It's tea time, I'm making brioche."

I smiled and offered to help. The end result wasn't too bad for her first time, or so she said. Thus began our days together. I was happy, but the happiness wasn't meant to last.

One night, I was doing the final shift, sweeping the church. I was on my way back to my room when I saw a trickle of light coming from the confession booth. The door was slightly ajar and I was surprised to see her inside. I started walking off quietly, I never meant to eavesdrop, but I froze when I heard whispers of truth coming from her mouth. I could barely keep myself from falling.

She was the daughter of evil.

I knew the truth behind everything now. I made my way, shakily, to my room where I fell into a troubled slumber, plagued with nightmares.

One night, she knelt in the sea crying, clutching a glass bottle to her chest, not noticing the figure behind her, knife in hand, eyes burning with fury and anguish. The moonlight glinted off my hair and the edge of the knife. I lifted it slowly, clutching it tightly with both hands as I slowly, painfully brought it down.

Sorry for being alive. I know I wasn't meant to be born here, I know I don't belong. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, I know I don't deserve it. Thank you.

I wasn't able to avenge you in the end. Do you blame me? That girl actually makes good brioche, I have it for tea everyday now. I don't think you will blame me, we all were lonely people, but now I am no longer alone. There is just one thing that plagues me every now and then, it may have been an illusion. When I stood behind her at the beach, the figure with blonde hair looked very familiar. Who was the young man I had seen back then?

* * *

Reviews make my world go round~~~

Ciao~


End file.
